


Games In The Snow

by sweetrampallian



Category: Fables - Willingham, Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Drinking, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Language, M/M, Slow Burn, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-21 11:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetrampallian/pseuds/sweetrampallian
Summary: Snow sends Bigby to clean up a crime scene but things get a lot more complicated. Bigby finds out an old friend is not who they seem.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Clean Up Duty

Bigby woke to the familiar sound of Snow White’s heels, stepping out of the elevator. She smelled, angry and bloody?

“Am I late for something?” He mumbled to himself, rubbing his eyes and grabbing his cigarettes. “No...she smells...angrier than that. Something must be wrong” He said to nobody in particular. Colin had left the day before after Snow caught him in the hall. “Oh…angry and bloody...makes sense” He stood and stretched, lighting the cigarette between his lips and walking to the door.

He opened the door and stared down the hall as she turned the corner. She was scowling, confirming his suspicion that something was wrong.

“Bigby,” She quickened her pace “Listen, I need your help.” she reached the door and grabbed his arm. “We can’t talk in the hall though”

Bigby backed up and let her inside, shutting the door behind both of them. He put out his barely-smoked cigarette and turned towards her “What is it?”

“Listen, Bigby, one of the animals snuck off The Farm and now a human is dead” Snow sighed.

“Who was it?” Bigby asked.

“Doesn’t matter, it's taken care of” Snow dismissed him quickly.

“What do you need from me then?” Bigby tilted his head.

“Let me finish, Bigby” She snapped and sighed “I need you to clean up the crime scene”

“Wh-” Bigby started but quickly shut his mouth when she glared at him.

“I need you to do it because you’re the only one who knows how to make it look like an accident” Snow raised her voice angrily and he nodded.

Bigby waited until he was sure she was done talking before he spoke again “Okay, so anything else I need to know?”

“Just keep it quiet, okay?” She placed a hand on his shoulder. “None of the other fables need to know” She said in a quieter tone.

Something changed about her scent, but Bigby was too distracted by her hand on his shoulder to notice. He cautiously placed his hand on hers “I understand” he paused between words. 

“Just keep it between us” She said gently, relaxing her previously tensed shoulders a bit.

“Where is it?” Bigby asked after a pause. He would’ve liked to linger in this moment for a while longer, in silence, but it didn’t seem appropriate.

Snow handed him a piece of paper “I have matters I have to attend to” She slipped her hand out of his grasp and opened the door, letting herself out. “I’ll see you later, okay?”

And just like that Bigby was left alone clutching a small piece of paper in his hands with an address. It wasn’t unlike her to leave but she seemed a bit too desperate to get out of there. Eh, she probably was just running late or something. It wasn’t as if she ran out the door. Bigby looked at the paper and grabbed his trench coat from the closet and pulled it on. 

He made his way to the elevator and then outside, snow drizzled onto and he hailed a cab. The cold stung his nose and cheeks. It never bothered him when he was a wolf, he enjoyed the cold but being this...hairless was annoying. He pulled himself into the cab that had pulled up beside him and told the man the address. As the taxi gently hummed along he stared out the window at the neon signs slowly turning off one by one as the sun rose. He hadn’t gotten enough sleep but it wasn’t like he really ever did. 

The taxi stopped at an apartment complex and Bigby climbed out, paid him and was on his way. “304…” He walked into the lobby and stepped into the elevator. Whatever security they had didn’t seem to be there anyway. He pressed the button for the third floor and stepped out when he had gotten there.

He walked down the hall “300, 301, 302, 303.304” He tried the doorknob “Locked? Why would Snow...oh..keep the mundies out. Shit” He looked around and a whiff of blood caught his attention “I’m gonna have to kick it down. Snow won’t be happy if I attract any mundy’s attention but I don’t see how I can do this quietly...unless” He glanced down at the doormat and backed up a bit so he could lift it up. There was a small key “Thank fuck” he grabbed it and put the doormat back. 

He unlocked the door and stepped inside “Jesus fuck” he looked around at the blood absolutely covering the place. He’d smelled blood when he was outside the door but he didn’t anticipate this much. He grabbed his cigarettes and lit one. “We’re gonna be here a while” He shut the door behind himself and started surveying the place.


	2. Cleaning Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bigby cleans and uncovers something strange.

There was blood everywhere in various stages of coagulation. Whatever happened here it left a mess. Bigby stepped through the blood, careful not to step onto it and stepped into the kitchen. It was a small apartment, there was a kitchen, a living room with a bed tucked into the corner and a bathroom. “Maybe that’s a good thing,” he tilted his head “I don’t see any family photos so nobody to miss whoever they were” he glanced at the corner at the dead man who was propped up against the wall.

It seemed like he had fought a lot. There were self defense wounds all over him. Bigby knelt down beside him and looked over him. His knuckles were bruised and bloody and his arms were scratched. His clothes were torn and tattered. “How am I gonna make this look like an accident exactly?” Bigby tilted his head and looked at the man’s scratched up face. “Might be easier to just get rid of the body” 

He stood and looked around “An awful lot of blood. Most of it belongs to him but...Snow?” he tilted his head as he caught a whiff of her blood “Well, she must’ve been here. She obviously got rid of whatever fable was here… but I don’t smell anyone else’s blood. Maybe the fable didn’t get hurt but…” He glanced back at the man “Maybe the fable just didn’t get hurt enough” he dismissed whatever idea was about to form in his head. 

“Snow would never hurt a mundy; she's too smart for that.” He thought to himself. “I should start with the blood” He walked to the bathroom, grabbing whatever cleaning supplies he saw fit. “It’s gonna be a long night” and with that he began the long and tedious job of cleaning up the crime scene. 

He eventually came upon a knife, coated in blood. “That’s strange… I thought Snow said it was an animal?” Bigby picked it up and looked it over “Maybe something with opposable thumbs? I don’t know… it doesn’t matter” He shoved it into the garbage bag along with the other evidence he had collected.

It didn’t make sense. None of it made sense to Bigby. What animal fable would sneak off the farm just to kill some random mundy? And why would an animal need a knife or even be able to hold a knife?

“Maybe I’m just reading too much into this or not seeing something. Snow wouldn’t lie to me” Bigby sighed “unless...no she’d never lie unless she got herself in trouble or something.” he sighed “What did you do Snow?” He picked the blade out of the bag and sniffed it “She...definitely held this” He tilted his head. “I’m sure she has a good explanation” he sniffed it again, looking for traces of another fable.

“Bluebeard?” Bigby stared at the blade and sniffed the air “He was here? Was anyone else?” he sniffed the air again searching for any trace of any other fable “No...the only animal that was here left a while ago. Must’ve been a pet”

“I know Snow asked me not to but I have to talk to Bluebeard. Snow might’ve gotten herself into something she doesn’t understand” Bigby finished cleaning the scene and picked up the body, slinging it over his shoulder. “Mundies should be awake now so I have to find a way out that won’t attract their attention” He looked at the living room window and sighed “No mundies back there. I’ll have to be quick” He opened the window and hopped out, shifting into his wolf form to cushion his fall.

He held the body between his jaws. He wasn’t really supposed to do this but as long as he was fast mundies usually didn’t notice. Too caught up in their boring little lives. He liked this feeling, it was familiar. Being himself, being huge and scary and...holding a dead thing between his teeth. “I could just…eat him” Bigby thought for a second “No. I can’t” he thought to himself angrily “It would be nice but Snow would be absolutely furious” he pulled himself out of his thoughts and looked around “Gotta dispose of him… maybe near the Farm? Mundies wouldn’t disturb it then” He started running. Thankfully he was on the outer edges of the city so the woods weren’t far. It didn’t take him very long to reach the farm and he was sure no mundies had spotted him. He dug a small pit and tossed the body into it.

After he covered it he ran back. He didn’t want to shift back into human form just yet, because a naked man running through a city would be much more noticeable than a giant wolf. He quickly ran back through the city and grabbed his clothes before jumping back up to the window and shifting into his human form. He pulled himself up and quickly slipped his clothes back on. It was time to go talk to Bluebeard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this done pretty quickly. Chapter 3 will be out soon.


	3. Bluebeard's Stone Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bigby meets up with Bluebeard to talk.

Bigby headed inside the Woodlands. It was early afternoon by the time he got there. What he wouldn’t give for a nap. It was time to go to Bluebeard’s penthouse and ask him about why he was at a crime scene with Snow White, but first he had to drop off this bag of evidence. It may have seemed like garbage but it could contain something useful.

He took the elevator up to his own apartment, dropped off the bag, then went up to Bluebeard’s penthouse.

He knocked on the door. Hobbes answered promptly “Yes?” 

“I need to see Bluebeard,” Bigby responded.

“Is he expecting you?” Hobbes asked.

“Listen, it's official Fabletown business, I need to talk to him.” Bigby demanded.

“I’m sorry, he doesn’t like to see people when they don’t call ahead” Hobbes replied.

“Hobbes, I’m not taking no for an answer. Just, step aside okay?” Bigby growled impatiently and Hobbes stepped aside. Though Hobbes was a formidable fighter, he wasn’t about to go up against Bigby for Bluebeard. Bigby stepped inside “Is he in his office?”. Hobbes simply nodded.

Bigby walked along the halls. Bluebeard’s penthouse castle was unnerving to most, it didn’t fit in the city, but Bigby wasn’t bothered much. He knocked on Bluebeard’s office door before heading in, it was more of a warning than anything.

“Bigby?” Bluebeard said, caught off guard by Bigby’s presence.

“Bluebeard,” Bigby responded “we need to talk”

“You don’t have an appointment.” Bluebeard raised an eyebrow.

“Official sheriffs business, I don’t need one” Bigby stepped inside and shut the door behind himself, standing next to Bluebeard’s desk. He caught a slight whiff of silver but assumed it was some expensive bullshit Bluebeard had.

“Ah,” Bluebeard gestured to the chair “you’ve never been one for asking permission, have you?” he smirked.

“I prefer to stand” Bigby ignored the comment and remained standing close to the desk.

“Of course,” Bluebeard leaned back in his chair “never been one for being civil either I suppose.”

“Cut the shit Bluebeard, you know why I’m here” Bigby growled.

“Do I?” Bluebeard replied.

“I know you were at that crime scene with Snow, explain yourself” Bigby demanded.

“What evidence do you have, exactly?” Bluebeard asked.

“Your scent was all over that place.” Bigby responded.

“And if I was there, how can you be certain I wasn’t just helping Miss White deal with the other fable that escaped from the farm?” Bluebeard leaned forward.

“There was no other fable there, I would’ve smelled them” Bigby growled “So why were you two there alone with a mundy?”

“Jealous that Miss White didn’t ask for your help first?” Bluebeard smirked.

“Stop playing games Bluebeard. I’m not going to ask you again, what were you two doing there?” Bigby stepped forward.

“What are you going to do, dog?” Bluebeard leaned back again. “Kill me? Miss White wouldn’t appreciate that.”

“Listen asshole,” Bigby grabbed Bluebeard by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him upright but kept his face level with his own “I’m not fucking around anymore”

Bluebeard shrugged him off “You don’t scare me, mutt. I have nothing to tell. Now if you’d be so kind as to leave I won’t take this into consideration the next time I so generously extend my funds to the Fabletown government”

“I don’t give a shit about your donations” Bigby growled “Tell me what I want to know!”

“I’ve told you everything” Bluebeard stepped toward his office door and Bigby grabbed him by the shoulder.

“You’re not going anywhere. Stop fucking lying and tell me why you were there!” Bigby shoved Bluebeard back towards his desk.

“Or what? What are you going to do, dog?” Bluebeard stepped towards Bigby, pulling a small silver dagger out of his vest. 

Bigby backed up and growled. “I should’ve fucking known a coward like you would bring silver into this”

“Just walk away, mutt. Before this gets messy” Bluebeard stepped towards him again. Bigby began to weigh the options in his head. He should’ve left when he smelled silver. He’d have to go, it’d be stupid to press on any further, at least not while he had that dagger. He had more than one lead anyway, and that bag of evidence he left in his apartment should help.

“Fine Bluebeard, I’ll go. But this isn’t over” Bigby walked back to the door “If I find out you’ve done something to Snow, you’re dead”

Bluebeard chuckled at that notion, amused “Me?” 

Bigby walked out the door, stomping back to the elevator and then to his apartment, slamming the door angrily behind him. 

“Fucking asshole” he muttered, grabbing the bag out of the corner. “There has to be something in here that can help” he dumped it out haphazardly across the floor. Then he heard a familiar noise. “Fuck”

Snow’s heels clicked as they stepped out of the elevator and made their way to Bigby’s apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter than the rest. Next chapter will be up as soon as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time really writing fanfic. I'm definitely gonna continue making this and I want to make around 30 chapters but we'll see how long it takes to tell this story. I hope you enjoyed and I'll post the second chapter as soon as it's finished.


End file.
